everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Valiant Armor
Valiant Armor is a 2015-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of the Knight in Shining Armor, an archetypal character found in many legends and fairy tales. Courageous, daring, and adventurous, Valiant is a perfect knight who looks forward to fufilling her destiny. She is a Royal and has very little qualms about her destiny, although she wishes to be able to travel and explore the vast fairytale world and see everything she can possibly see. Character Personality TBA Appearance Valiant has an olive skin tone, with platinum blonde hair with silver and white streaks. She is best noted for her piercing stormy grey eyes. She is characteristically tall and slender, often wearing lots of armor-based attire. She has smokey silvery eyeshadow and pale pink lips. Her color scheme centers around silver, grey and white Fairy Tale How the Story Goes The Knight in Shining Armor is a character that is found in plenty of legends and fairy tales. They usually rescue damsels in distress, slay dragons, and ultimately help the "good guys" out in some way or another How Does Valiant Come Into It? As a Knight in Shining Armor, Valiant's destiny is filled with all sorts of adventures, which she is pretty excited for. But it's the promise of traveling and exploring new lands that really make her want to go through with her destiny in the end Relationships Family Val's father is the famous Knight in Shining Armor, Knightley Armor, a character that appears in plenty of legends, myths and fairy tales. Valiant's mother is a damsel that Sir Knightley Armor rescused from a fire-breathing dragon once. Val is much closer to her father than she is to her mother, mostly because the two are able to bond over knightly activities like swordfighting and jousting. Although, her mother has taught Val certain things like embroidering and dancing Valiant has two younger siblings - Shimmer and Glimmer Armor, two young twin girls who Valiant is often times babysitting when her parents are out. The twins often look up to Val as a role model, although that usually doesn't stop them from sometimes driving her completely up the wall whenever they get into trouble by playing with Val's sword and shield as if they were toys. Still, Val loves them dearly nonetheless She has also mentioned that her great-great uncle, Sir Knight, works as the Hero Training teacher at Ever After High. Val sometimes like to visit him after school and talk with him about all the adventures he's had throughout the years Friends Nicole Knightley and Arabella d'Herblay are Valiant's best friends forever after. They're all damsels in a hero's world who are trying to make a name for themselves. Nicole is a fellow knight-to-be with a sword and Arabella and Valiant are in plenty of class-ics together, and Valiant would love nothing more than have a friendly jousting match with the two of them. She's also quite close to Darling Charming, whose knightly endeavors she firmly supports Although Val considers herself to be a Royal, she's has nothing against the Rebel cause. In fact, she holds a certain kind of respect for the Rebels, and especially Raven Queen, for rewriting their own destinies. She figures it's like a new adventure for them, and she almost envies them in that aspect. Still, Val would never want to disappoint her family and turn Rebel, but that won't stop her from sometimes hanging out with Rebels like Darling and Rosabella Pet A proper knight needs a proper trusty steed. However, Valiant was never very good with animals, and most horses ran away from her. Valiant currently has a small Shetland pony called Ponyhooves - He previously belonged to Shimmer and Glimmer who begged their Mom and Dad for a pony, but since they quickly grew tired of Ponyhooves, Valiant began taking care of the small steed instead Romance Valiant hasn't found anyone who has "charmed" her yet and she most certainly hasn't managed to charm anyone, either. Valiant isn't sure where she stands on the sexuality/romantic spectrum - She figures she's just mostly open-minded to any gender and would happily give a relationship with a male, female or non-binary a chance. Her current relationship status is "married to adventure" Outfits School Schedule 1st Period: Ge-orge-fairy with Prof. Jack B. Nimble 2nd Period: Crownculus with Prof. Rumpelstiltskin 3rd Period: Heroics 101 with King Charming 4th Period: Dragon Slaying with Sir Knight 5th Period: Advanced Weaponology with King Charming 6th Period: Grimmnastics with Coach Gingerbreadman Trivia *Valiant has named her sword "Sir Sharpington" and her shield "Lady Shieldbury" and she regularly likes to talk to them as if they were humans (they're her only friends) *Like any good knight, she is skilled in a multitude of areas - Cooking, sword fighting, hand-to-hand combat, tower climbing, singing, dancing, embroidery, and jousting *She actually prefers reading mythology and legends, opposed to fairy tales *She insists her friends call her "Val" Quotes Notes *'Valiant' means boldy courageous or brave - Her creator figured it fit the archetype of a knight pretty well *'Glimmer '''and '''Shimmer' are synonyms for Shining *Val turned out to be more of an awkward child than her creator had intented Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Vintage poseur Category:Vintage's OCs Category:Royals Category:Vinnnn Category:Vin's OCs